Letters to Masaru
by Silverwing013
Summary: Short, sweet, some humor, no real plot.  The focus is through a series of letters all centered on Masaru, the forgotten boy of YuYu Hakusho.


Silverwing013:  
><em>Talk about a sweet and pointless. Of a sort. I have just been feeling like short pieces lately. There's no 'main point' or focus of this little short piece really. The focus is through a series of letters all centered on Masaru, the forgotten boy of YuYu Hakusho.<br>Who is Masaru you may ask. He is the boy who started the whole story of Yusuke, the reason Yusuke has such an interesting story to tell. Yet, he is never mentioned or brought up ever again. I find this curious. I suppose my point of this short and sweet tale is to bring attention to Masaru.  
>-Small note...fanfiction will not allow me to keep a strikethrough, so I underlined instead.<br>_

* * *

><p><strong>Letters to Masaru<strong>

* * *

><p>Deer Fune Boy,<p>

Tank yu for savig me anb makig fases. Wanna play?

From,  
>Masaru<p>

* * *

><p>Dear Masaru,<p>

Yusuke is sleeping for a long time. He can't even play with me, his longtime friend. Why don't you go out and play with a friend your age? I would try not to show off the funny faces Yusuke showed you. Some people don't think they are funny.

From,  
>Keiko<p>

* * *

><p>Dear Keiko,<p>

Wil he wak up sown? Maybe we can play tagatr! My mommy bibn't like hiz funny faces. I likeb hiz faces. Doz Yusuke like playig sahkr? I bo! Do yu like sahkr? How long wil he be sleeping? I wanna play wif him! Pleese?

From,  
>Masaru<p>

* * *

><p>Dear Masaru,<p>

It looks like Yusuke will be waking up soon. I don't know if we'll be able to play together. You have to realize Masaru that Yusuke and I are much older than you. He is going to have to catch up on school. I'll be helping him. We may not have time to play.

From,  
>Keiko<p>

* * *

><p>Dear Keiko,<p>

Im not to littel! Im gunna be 6 sown! Tel him I wanna play! You gotta play to! What kinbs of games does Yusuke like? I got a basball we cowd play wiht. And Im asking for my frist toy gun for my birthday! A nerf. Theyr the coolist!

From,  
>Masaru<p>

* * *

><p>Dear Masaru,<p>

I told you we are older and might be busier. Yusuke just took off for special training on what he likes doing. I can't stand it. He's a bit like a little boy like you. He gets excited about playing around and not taking life seriously. He's going to be missing 6 months of school!

How was your birthday? Did you have fun?

From,  
>Keiko<p>

* * *

><p>Dear Keiko,<p>

My birthday was awsom! Awesome! 2 of my friends from school came! I got a shirt with a Engish word on it, a slinke, and a water gun! Its even better than the nerf I asked for. Ill even let you barrow it if you want. You seem mad at Yusuke. Is he gunna be back soon? Ar we like pen pals? A big kid at school said you wer. Then your kinda like a friend and thatd be real cool! Your awesome Keiko! Most big kids just lagh.

From,  
>Masaru<p>

* * *

><p>Dear Masaru,<p>

Thanks for offering me your water gun, but I don't think I'll need it. Yusuke is just an idiot sometimes and I wish he'd care more about school. He says that he's coming back in a few months. It will be a long time Masaru.

I guess we're like pen pals. Don't let people laughing at you bother you Masaru. Sometimes, people are just mean. Try to ignore it and still be nice to them. If you are mean back to them, you are still being mean. You don't like it, so don't be mean back to them.

From,  
>Keiko<p>

* * *

><p>Dear Keiko,<p>

You no, my mommy says the same things. She calls them bullies. I don't want to be a bully but I dont wanna be nice to them. I just dont say anyting and let my friends give them dirty looks. Then we go play some where eles.

I don't no why Yusuke wouldnt like school. I like it. Espcelly when we do writing and reading. But gyms my favorite. Were doing a vollyball unit right now. Id rather kick a ball. I can't wait for the soccer unit. I like to play with my soccer at the park. But now I carry it home. Even if I want to kick it.

From,  
>Masaru<p>

* * *

><p>Dear Masaru,<p>

I'm sorry that it has been a while since I last wrote to you. It's been really crazy lately. Lots of people got sick at school, but they're okay now. Yusuke came back, but ended up ditching me at the movies. He wound up doing a favor for a lot a people, so I can forgive him for that. Now he's taking off again. I'm going with him this time. Remember how I told you he was doing special training with what he likes to do? Well, he has been invited to a tournament.

I know you would want to know what he was up to, so I thought I would tell you. I'm going to get back to packing for the trip. It's not exactly nice to treat bullies with a mean look, but good job on not saying anything mean back. Careful with giving mean looks, sometimes bullies act mean back. I hope school is going well for you and that you're working hard.

From,  
>Keiko<p>

* * *

><p>Dear Keiko,<p>

Wow! Yusuke must be really awesome to be invited to a tournament! I hope he wins it. That'd be even cooler. I wish I could be old enuff enough to go to something like that. My mommy is letting me sing sign up for a soccer little league.

I figured out mean looks. One of the really big kids got really loud about that and hit me and my friends when we went to play elsewhere. It really hurt! I hate bullies. But I still like school. I'm getting better at math. Yesterday, I told mommy that we needed 6 more cans of soup because we always keep 10 and there were only 4 left on the shelf.

We still need to play sometime! We need to play when you arn't busy! I really wanna see you. You should come to the park. I almost always there with my soccer ball.

From,  
>Masaru<p>

* * *

><p>Dear Masaru,<p>

It was really close and scary, but Yusuke ended up winning the tournament. So I guess the idiot is good at something even if he almost never comes to school and shows it.

That sounds great! Sounds like you're really getting math and you get to play soccer too.

I'm usually pretty busy, so I don't get to go to the park much. When I do, it is later at night when you're probably at home. If you just want to see me and be okay that I may not be able to play with you, why not try going for some food? My parents own a restaurant, Yukimura Restaurant. I would either be upstairs studying or downstairs helping them. Just ask for me.

From,  
>Keiko<p>

* * *

><p>Dear Keiko,<p>

You have got to be the coolest! I know I already told you when I saw you, but you really are! It was awesome to see what was in the kitchen and help you and your parents! And the food is really yummy! Your parents were just as cool to give me free food for helping out! My favorite part was getting to sprinkle the toppings on!

I knew you had to be the coolest big person I know! Next time I can get there, I hope you aren't working so we can play!

Do you think it would be okay for me to ask my mom about having my birthday party there? I know you're busy, but this way, you can be there too! And you can meet my school friends and they can meet you! It'll be awesome because my next birthday is my golden birthday. You know what a golden birthday is? It's when you turn 7 years old on the 7th day of the month. Like me, 7 on 7.

From,  
>Masaru<p>

* * *

><p>Dear Masaru,<p>

My parents said it will be fine. I know what golden birthdays are because I have already had my own. Golden birthdays are pretty amazing. I'll be working Masaru, especially if we are busy, so I may not be able to join you. But since you enjoyed helping out, I'll let you come back and show you how to make what you order on your birthday step by step. How does that sound?

From,  
>Keiko<p>

* * *

><p>Dear Keiko,<p>

I know we haven't been doing the letters since we see each other a lot, but I thought you might need this one. Keep your head up. Yusuke said he was coming back. Hang out with your friends or something. You should see if you can call him or write letters. Even if letters aren't usually carried to where he is, there should be someone that could be able to carry one there. You could ask someone who is going there.

Don't forget you said you'd come to that game in a couple of weeks since it was the only one you could make it to.

Really, keep your head up.

From,  
>Masaru<p>

* * *

><p>Dear Masaru,<p>

You've been too busy to visit lately, but I saw that game schedule you sent me. I'm sure they keep you busy at practice and I bet you love it. You've been soccer obsessed since you were 5 and you're 10 now and in the more serious soccer leagues for your age. I hope you don't let school slide to the side. Just because you are good and want to stay in soccer doesn't mean it will happen. Plus, you do have a knack for telling good stories and your writing is good. I know you don't think the stories you write are good, but I think they are good.

Anyway, I am writing to you because you have been busy lately. You should be able to find some time in a couple weeks. I see there are a few days without games. Come down Wednesday in a couple weeks after practice. I'll be dragging a very special idiot to the family restaurant. You haven't seen him in a long time, but he is the reason we became pen pals and met.

You better make it here.

From,  
>Keiko<p>

* * *

><p>Dear Yusuke,<p>

I must agree with Keiko. You are an idiot. And you're not very manly walking around with a shiny ring in your pocket. You saved me from a car when I was little. So, consider this me saving you from Keiko being annoyed with you all the time.

From,  
>Masaru<p>

* * *

><p>Squirt,<p>

You got a lot of nerve. Who said I never asked?

And you tell Keiko she should just shut her harpy mouth and let me put the damned ring on.

Yusuke

* * *

><p>Dear Yusuke,<p>

Keiko isn't a harpy!

You should ask better! More…seriously. I mean, you've asked, but have you ever gone all out with pulling out the ring and all that? No you haven't. So Keiko thinks you're just making light of her.

And my mom really wants to meet you. Did you never think to let her know you were still alive and was just a vegetable instead of dead? She wants to properly thank you. Think about it. You could really prove to Keiko how serious you are if you pop out that ring finally and tell her you're talking to a wedding planner. Because, you know, my mom is.

From,  
>Masaru<p>

* * *

><p>Squirt,<p>

You're a demanding and annoying little kid, you know that?

Tell your mom thanks.

And I'm not being a cheerleader for you at the game Keiko's dragging me to.

Yusuke

* * *

><p>Dear Keiko,<p>

Yusuke told me he wasn't going to cheer for me at my soccer game. Tell him that I saw him screaming me on. I drew a picture of him being a cheerleader. It's in the envelope. If your future husband is ever being an idiot, use that drawing to cheer yourself up. I think you'll need it since you two already argue like an old married couple.

From,  
>Masaru<p>

* * *

><p>Squirt,<p>

I found what you gave Keiko all those years ago! You're dead meat next time you visit!

Yusuke

* * *

><p>Dear Keiko,<p>

Look at the enclosed letter. I think your husband forgets I'm a godfather.

It hasn't been announced publically yet, but I'm getting the M.V.P. I'm allowed a table of 6 and thought you would want to join my mom and girlfriend at the table. She says hello and hopes she will see you soon. My girlfriend says so more than my mom since she hasn't had the honor of meeting your family yet.

I'd really rather not be dead meat at the award ceremony. Plus, it would be a bit offsetting to have the man who saved my life to make me 'dead meat'. Well, I doubt he would do that, but I'd rather he not find some outlandish way to punish me for drawing him for what he is during my soccer games.

From,  
>Masaru<p>

* * *

><p>Der Ru,<p>

Mom tob me to paktis my riteg by riting u a letr. Ow r u bng? I m fn. I mss u. Wn am I gng to c u agn?

Fm,  
>Er Munkin<p>

She was excited by the idea of sending her godfather a letter, but she isn't very good at writing yet. I insisted she do it herself, so she didn't do too horrible. I've rewritten what she says she wrote for you.

Dear Masaru,

Mom told me to practice my writing by writing you a letter. How are you doing? I'm fine. I miss you. When am I going to see you again?

From,  
>Your Munchkin<p> 


End file.
